


Love Hotel

by unknown233



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown233/pseuds/unknown233





	Love Hotel

陈立农的舅舅经营了一家小旅馆，位置虽然偏僻，但因附近有大学的关系，生意还挺不错。

原本是舅舅和舅妈共同经营这家旅馆，但现在舅妈怀孕之后，就回了娘家养胎，于是舅舅叫陈立农来就帮忙，因为旅馆离陈立农的高中很近，省去了交通时间，所以他就在前台后面的小房间住下了。

小旅馆晚上生意还不错，陈立农吃完晚饭之后，就会在前台看书，有人来入住的时候，就给人办理一下入住。

今天他又带不同的女生来了啊……

陈立农在心里嘀咕，来的人是隔壁大学的校草林彦俊，也是他们家旅馆的头号金主。陈立农在旅馆帮忙的这两个月里，林彦俊来的次数是最多的，而且每一次的伴侣都是不一样的。

没办法啊，人家那么帅，就是会有很多人排队送上门的。

每次林彦俊来的时候，陈立农还经常接到隔壁两间住户打到前台的骚扰电话。

“隔壁声音太大了！吵到我休息了！”

“都几点了！让不让人睡了！”

校草除了长得好，还有法宝。每一次林彦俊退房之后，陈立农去打扫卫生，基本都能在垃圾桶里看到4.5个避孕套，里面装的满满。

后来林彦俊再来的时候，陈立农就学乖了，他会把林彦俊的房间安排在走廊最里面，那一家在拐角处，隔音效果会比其他的房间好一些。

果然，换了房间之后，陈立农就不会再接到客人的投诉电话了，陈立农有点小开心，这样他一晚上都是安心写作业了。

快暑假的时候，舅妈预产期忽然提前了了，舅舅接到电话，急急忙忙的收拾了东西，准备回老家陪着舅妈待产。舅舅临走的时候说，旅馆忙不过来，就招一个兼职来帮忙吧。

于是陈立农在网上搜索了招聘启事，自己在A4纸上学着模板，手写了一份招聘简历，涂上胶水，粘贴在旅馆外。

决定读研究生的林彦俊，因为暑假有很多报告需要些，所以打算放假在学生宿舍继续住下去，不回家的。但好巧不巧学校今年假期宿舍要重新装修。他不得不搬出去寻找一个住处，等到开学再搬回去。

短租并不好找，林彦俊正在头疼去哪里找住处的时候，在旅馆外，看到了那张手写的招聘启事，他仔细阅读完之后，将招聘启事揭了下来。

“老板，我来应聘。”  
陈立农从作业里抬起头，意外的看到了老客户的脸，本以为他是来开房的，但看到他手里拿着的那张由自己手写的招聘启事，才反应过来，他是来招聘的。

说了一下待遇之后，林彦俊就答应了下来，这里地理位置离学校近，又有住宿，简直就是天上掉下来的馅饼。陈立农收银台后面宿舍的门：“这里就是员工宿舍了，也没有别的地方可以住了，正好旁边还有一个空床，你就和我住一间吧。”

林彦俊也简单说明一下自己的情况，表示他就在这边兼职一个暑假，等到开学就要回去的。陈立农算了算，暑假结束后舅舅也就回来了，看林彦俊也挺窘迫的，就录用他了。得到面试官同意之后，林彦俊就拖着行李箱走进收银台，开始往他的新宿舍整理东西。

刚准备回去写作业的陈立农忽然想起来什么，走到宿舍门口：“对了。”  
听到身后的声音，林彦俊转过头：“怎么了。”  
陈立农明显有一点支支吾吾：“这两个月你在这儿是工作，你可不能再工作时间带女孩子来……”  
“哈哈哈……知道知道，我最近都打算清心寡欲了，马上考研了，玩心得收一收，我要开始好好学习了。”  
“反正，反正我是告诉过你了，如果你不遵守，我要扣你工资的！”陈立农转过身，脸快红到耳朵根了。

林彦俊洗完澡后，看到陈立农还在认真写作业。他凑到陈立农身边问：“小老板，你这个字写错了哦，还有刚才招聘启事上的字，也写错了，要我私人帮你补习功课吗。”

这人凑得陈立农很近，近到可以闻到他刚刚洗完澡身上那股湿漉漉的味道。明明用的和自己是一瓶的沐浴露，但陈立农心里还是觉得，他可真好闻。而边上的林彦俊还不以为然，他不明白，像陈立农这样的小处男，根本经不起这么撩。

把橡皮擦在手里捏的紧紧的，在作业本上擦拭，一紧张，用的力道大了些，作业本被他擦破了，裂开了一道口子，这下让陈立农更加尴尬了。

“哈哈哈——”林彦俊拿过桌上的扇子敲了一下陈立农的脑袋“你在紧张什么东西，给你补习我又不收钱的。反正现在旅馆也没人，我才不是那种教会徒弟饿死师傅的小气鬼，别怕啦。”

林彦俊人很好，会给自己补习功课。也遵守了和自己的约定，在旅馆工作之后，再也没有和女孩子来开过房。他不怎么出汗，有时睡觉都直吹个电扇，但陈立农是个汗宝宝，有一回夜里热出一身汗怎么都睡不着，就开了空调，结果第二天林彦俊就生病了。

看着平日里不怎么出汗的林彦俊，现在正裹着被子额头冒着冷汗，他心里有一点愧疚，应该给林彦俊拿一床厚一点的被子的，这样也不会因为自己把空调开得太低，让人生病了。

原本想着旅馆的工作也不是很累人，反正就坐着收收钱看看店，林彦俊按掉闹钟，打算爬起来照常上工，毕竟这刚上班一个月就生病休息，总归不是很好。

从外面端着托盘进来的陈立农看到林彦俊打算起身，用脚把门给带上之后赶紧把托盘放在床头柜，一只手拖着林彦俊的后背，让他依靠在床上。他倒出两颗药丸，拿过水杯让林彦俊把药吞下去，看着林彦俊吞完退烧药，接过手里的水杯，再把绿豆沙递给林彦俊。

“怎么样，喝完绿豆沙有舒服一点吗，旅馆里没有退热贴了，就只能先煮一点绿豆沙，也不知道管不管用，你困了就先睡，我去找个冰毛巾给你敷一下将就将就。那么热的天生病好难受的，你就好好休息两天，把身体养好再说。”

烧的晕晕乎乎，但一碗冰凉的绿豆沙喝下去，人也舒服不少，平时自己偶尔也会有个小感冒小发烧什么的，可从来没有当一回事，通常就窝在宿舍被窝里睡一觉就过去了，要是睡一觉还不行就一个人去医院。已经很久没有被这么细心照顾的林彦俊，在小老板的体贴下，有一点感动到。

第二天起来的时候林彦俊的烧已经退了，但人还是很虚弱，陈立农让他继续卧床休息，中午还端了碗鱼汤过来，说是大病初愈的人需要好好补补。第三天又跟变法术一样给自己变了一锅鸡汤出来，能补的恨不得都给自己端过来。晚上睡觉的时候，宁愿自己热的一身汗也不肯打空调，林彦俊半夜起来，看到小老板刘海都被汗水浸湿，睡得也十分不舒服的样子，小声地下床把空调打开，温度开的并不很高，再把电扇打开，对着陈立农的床位吹。

这几天看着陈立农忙前忙后的照顾自己，叫别人看了还以为他是老板，陈立农是员工呢。他甚至都不知道应该怎么答谢陈立农才好。

暑假的时间总是过得很快，马上就要到开学的时间了，林彦俊也在前天接到消息说男生宿舍已经装修完毕，随时都可以住进去了。

可他有一点点舍不得的，主要是舍不得这个小老板，就这么走了，不留下点什么纪念，他总是有一些不甘心。

尽管不舍，但天下没有不散的宴席，吃完晚饭，看着陈立农在洗碗池洗碗的背影，他缓缓说出了告别的话：“明天再干一天，后天我就要回学校去了。”言下之意，我要走了。

陈立农停下了洗碗的手，厨房里只剩下水龙头流水的声音，过了3秒，刷碗的声音又响了起来：“恩，好，你的工资我会叫舅舅打到你的银行卡里。”

这天晚上林彦俊有一点失眠，不知道是不是因为快要离开，他在床上翻来翻去，脑海里是这两个月和陈立农朝夕相处的场景，自己生病的时候陈立农每天忙前忙后照顾自己，以及。

之前自己来这家宾馆开房时，陈立农看向自己的眼神。

等到最后一晚的时候，林彦俊吃完饭就一头钻进浴室，走之前和陈立农说洗好碗来房间，自己有东西要送给他。

说是为了感谢陈立农这两个月来收留自己的恩情以及对自己的照顾。实则是为了纪念，想要留下点什么。

等陈立农洗好碗，到卧室的时候，看到林彦俊在床上张开了腿，露出自己的后穴：“小老板，要让你爽一爽吗，18岁总得留下什么纪念。你不还是个处男吗，今天我就补给你一个18岁的生日礼物，但得你自己来拿。”

如果是平时，陈立农一定没有那么大的胆子，但他一想到林彦俊马上就要走了，又想到之前林彦俊时常来旅馆里开房时的情节，气血就涌上他的头顶，18岁的他那时候的心情就是想要拿下这个漂亮男人。

林彦俊手把手教他如何取悦自己，他说虽然他没有和男孩子的经验，但可以毫无保留的告诉陈立农自己身上的敏感点都在哪里。陈立农咬着他的耳朵问他，为什么要告诉自己这些，为什么要为自己做这些。林彦俊没有正面回答，只是小口喘着气说了一句我乐意。

性器被握在林彦俊的手心里来回揉搓，陈立农总是很担心自己会控制不住射出来，那样的话会很丢人。感觉快要被林彦俊摸出来的时候他立马跳下床，在床头柜里翻找了起来。

“你在找什么。”林彦俊搓了搓手心，手上残留了一些陈立农漏出来的精液。  
“我在找避孕套，不过好像这里没有，应该是放在前台的储物箱里了……”寻找无果的陈立农有一点低落，他们两个现在已经脱光光了，再穿上衣服去拿套，一来一回，难免会有一些扫兴。  
“那就别带了，我怕你戴了套，会不习惯，万一秒射岂不是体验很差。反正我也刚体检完，今天已经让你占便宜了，也不在乎让你多占一些便宜，你就直接射进来吧。”  
“不过，你可只能跟我不戴套，以后如果和别人，你一定得记得戴。”

两个人重新回到了木板床上，林彦俊握着陈立农粗壮的性器一点一点往下坐，陈立农的性器和他本人一样，发育的十分优秀，第一次和男性有这种体验，林彦俊并不能够马上适应，所以进入的有一些困难，额头渐渐冒着冷汗。陈立农也并不好受，后穴太紧了，夹得他很痛，他也感受到林彦俊很痛，可是自己一点忙也帮不上。

“陈立农，你亲我一下。”在这场性爱中，林彦俊虽然是被陈立农插入的，却是主导的那一个，在这一轮里，经验丰富的那一方拥有绝对的话语权。陈立农拦着林彦俊的后颈将他拉进自己，伸出舌头舔湿着林彦俊的嘴唇，他想如果林彦俊愿意，他也可以帮他舔湿后穴，这样就不会那么痛苦。

“我可以舔湿你那里吗，这样你会不会好受一些。”还没有等林彦俊说什么，陈立农已经把刚进入了一个头部的性器拔了出来，把林彦俊压在床上，举起他的大腿埋在他的股间，舔弄从未被开发过的后穴。

被软舌仔细的舔弄，林彦俊的脚趾也蜷缩了起来，他有一些情动，原本他并没有打算在这场性爱中获得多少的快感，但陈立农的这个举动，太出乎他的意料。

后穴被湿润过后，陈立农再硬着下身进入后穴时，相较之前也轻松了点，可陈立农还是很小心翼翼，不敢将整根都进去，他的确保林彦俊能不能受得了。

可能是想要林彦俊也舒服一些，陈立农学着林彦俊先前摸自己那样，也摸了摸林彦俊的性器，一边摸一边小幅度的将下身进行抽送。

林彦俊在性事中还是挺会撩拨的，他勾着陈立农的脖子起身，坐在他的怀里，被顶的一颠一点的。趴在陈立农的耳朵旁边哼哼唧唧，林彦俊咬着陈立农的耳朵用气声问他：”小老板，你是不是特别喜欢我这么叫呀，我感觉你那里又大了好多哦。”

用观音坐莲的姿势顶了一会儿，林彦俊又抓着陈立农的手搭在自己腰上，脑袋舒服的靠在陈立农的肩膀，继续指导陈立农：“你可以用指甲轻轻挠我的背脊，这样我会舒服的上天。”陈立农学的很快，他保持着向上顶弄林彦俊的姿势，还抽出手来在林彦俊的背上轻轻地由上至下挠。

后穴变得更加湿润了，陈立农感觉到后穴中不断有淫水从林彦俊的身体里溢了出来，随着抽插，打湿在两个人身体相连的地方。

第一次并没有持续太长的时间，陈立农就射了出来，他自己也觉得很突然，明明才刚开始舒服，怎么就射了。他把软下来的性器从林彦俊的后穴里退了出来，带出一些精液，他摸到林彦俊的股间，心里有一点不服气，绝对不可以就这样结束了。

“我要再来一次。”陈立农将林彦俊翻了过去，握着重新硬起来的下身，从背后塞进了林彦俊的后穴。有了之前一次“模拟测试”陈立农这一次掌握了窍门，干的也很持久。

来旅馆工作之后就答应陈立农，所以林彦俊已经禁欲了一个暑假，而今天则是他解禁的日子，情欲呼啸而出，许久没有经历那事的身体此时正叫嚣着想要被触摸，被侵占。

他快要被陈立农折磨疯了，呻吟被疯狂有力的抽插顶的断断续续，其实他已经被陈立农干射了两次，而性器还依旧会兴奋的勃起，伴随着抽插一甩一甩的。林彦俊很庆幸这一回是后入的姿势，不然他想想自己这个老手被新手插到一边哭，下面还一边流水，爽到不行，都不知道这时候自己是一副怎么样欲仙欲死的表情，可太羞耻了。

陈立农第二次射出来，射的不比第一次少，刚射光浓厚的精液，把还硬着的性器拔出来，林彦俊扭过头，带着一点哭腔，求他把性器重新塞进去：“我还想射一次，你是在我身体里面，让我感受着你在我的身体里，这样我射的时候，会很爽。”

射完第三次之后，林彦俊似乎是尝到了甜头。他用双脚勾着陈立农，主动献上自己的嘴唇，边撒娇边蹭着陈立农尚未软下去的那一处“小老板，再做一次吧，好舒服，让我们做到彼此精疲力尽吧❤”

End


End file.
